


The Wonder Of You

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, bodyshaming, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You are one of the co-stars in a new semi-fantasy post-apocalyptic movie with Keanu Reeves, where some people were injected with animal dna, and your character in the movie is a female with strenght, sounds, teeth and claws of a brown bear. Usually, you’re known as the sassy, not-give-fuck woman with a twisted sense of humour, and you don’t give damn about not fitting into todays world beauty standards. But every once in a while, the bad thoughts and awful comments get to you…
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Keanu Reeves fanfic I ever posted on Tumblr, and it was supposed to be a oneshot, but people wanted more, which nearly made me cry out of happiness. this fandom has made my life worth living.

You let out a long, satisfied sigh as you fall on to your bed in your trailer. You just got out of shower, and tomorrow was your day off. You had every intention to do absolutely nothing, and that made you smile very widely.  
The shootings were on their last quater, and you knew that the film was going to be EPIC. But the best part about all of this was that you had befriended Keanu fucking Reeves himself. After you got over the fact that he was, well, Keanu Reeves, you two made eachother laugh on set every day, ate lunch, hung out during and after shootings, basicly did everything together. And luckily, even the fanbase, both yours and Keanus, seemed to be delighted of your newfound friendship, which was shown in various behind the scenes clips and in your social media.

After getting out of your bathrobe, you decided to dress your oversized t-shirt (which was actually Keanus) and comfy pyjama pants, and took your laptop on the bed with you. The studio had just released a new teaser trailer about the movie, and even you hadn’t seen it properly. All you knew was that it actually showed your character with Keanu a bit more. You were usually not the kind to read comments on certain platforms, since you knew it was usually full of comments about you being the fat girl, which normaly didn’t make you bat an eye. Yeah, you were chubby/curvy, but were the haters and bodyshamers shooting a movie with Keanu Reeves? Hah! Didn’t think so. With that confidence in mind, you went to Youtube and searched for the teaser trailer.

After watching the trailer about fifteen times in a row, you started to clap all excited and made a small scream. It looked so awesome! If you were wize, you would’ve clicked yourself away, but encouraged by the trailer, you scrolled down to the comment section. First bunch of comments made you smile even wider, if possible - they were rooting for you, saying that your character was awesome and how the chemistry between yours and Keanus characters was absolutely lit! Then came the first “omg shes so fat haha” -comments, which just made you roll your eyes. Unfortunately, after a few of loving comments… shit started to get dark.

“i know she’s playing a bear and all but even bears are not all fat, they have muscle too”

“i bet she doesnt have any muscle, all fat haha”

“they should’ve gotten someone fitter and oh i don’t know someone actually ATTRACTIVE for the role”

“pffff like keanu would ever flirt with a fat girl, even in a movie”

“i don’t get it why there friends……. he must pity her”

And it kept going worse and worse and worse. You were known as the proud curvy girl, and you were a spokesperson for bodypositivity and selflove, but now, all that was gone from your head. You knew you were way too deep in the rabbithole by feeling how your throat was getting thighter and the sound of tears were flooding inside your head

“at least she could lose some weight, i bet keanu would appriciate that too…..”

“SHE DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE KEANUS FRIEND”

As the first set of tears rolled on your cheecks, you slammed your laptop shut. It was difficult to breathe, since you were doing your everything not to just crack and bawl your eyes out. It felt as if all the air in your trailer was suddenly gone, so you hastly moved from your bed and stepped out of your trailer, door banging against your trailer wall. You slammed your trailer door shut behind you with full force and sat down on the stairs. You tried to keep it in, but it was just too much. With a pitiful whimper, you bursted crying, not caring if anyone heard you. You would just tell them to fuck off if anyone would come to see what was wrong. You didn’t want anyone near you right now.

Your body was shaking by the force of your crying, and you had covered your face with your hands. You knew better, you knew better than to go and read those fucking comments! But the ones that were making fun of your friendship with Keanu, those almost hurt more that the fatshaming.

“Hey, Y/N, hey hey hey!” You heard the only voice in the world which you could perhaps tolerate right now. Before you even realized, Keanu had sat right next to you, and he had pulled you into a half hug. His trailer was almost next to yours, so he ovbiously had heard your cries. You felt his right hand heavy on your shoulders, as he tried to lift your face with his left, but you didn’t want to face him or remove your hands from covering your face. The soft, clearly worried tone of his voice just made you cry even harder.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? Please, sweetheart, tell me?” He asked, but all you could do was to shake your head. Keanu turned to face you even more, and pulled you against him, almost into his lap, and just let you cry. His right hand was still around your shoulders, his fingers slowly caressing your hair, as his left was wrapped behind your back, and his warm, big hand was slowly petting your back up and down. You felt him kiss your hair, which did send shivers down your spine, as you cried against his chest.

“Breathe, Y/N, breathe. Try and clam down for me, okay? Please. I know you can do it, darling.” The way he was whispering to your ear, his voice deep, warm and smooth like velvet, it actually started to work. That, and you were also exhausted with crying. As your breathing started to get steadier, you realized that you were a total mess. A snotty mess, non the less.

“Ugh.” You sighed with a cracked voice, and before you even thought of it, Keanu was handing you few tissues.

“T-thanks.” You took the tissues and sneezed, using the other ones to wipe your face, taking a deep inhale of fresh night air.

Keanu was staring at you, clearly worried, and in the back of your head you realized this was the first time he had ever seen you cry like this.

“Can you tell me what made you this upset, or is it too much right now?” Keanu asked, and his compassion nearly made you all teary eyed again.

“I was stupid, Keanu. I watched our new teaser trailer on Youtube and…” you let out a hoarse, self-loathing sigh.

“… and you went and read the comment section?” He confirmed, and as you nodded, it was his turn to let out a sigh.

“Oh no, Y/N. I thought you knew better than that, honeydew-popsicle.” He said warmly, and the petname he used actually made you crack a small smile. It was a thing between you two, to use the most bizzare petnames for eachother on and off set.

“I thought so too, burgerpants.” You rubbed your forehead, and you felt a headache coming your way slowly but surely.

“Was there something spesific that made you this upset, or just the haters in general?” Keanu asked, and just now you started to realize how close to him you actually were. You felt yourself blushing, but hoped that your face was already red from crying so he wouldn’t notice. He was wearing black jeans and plain black t-shirt, his long hair still slightly damp form showering as well, and his beard was groomed nicely for the role. So as always, he looked way too good.

“Y-yeah, they-” sneeze. “They said I…” You felt new set of tears burning under your eyes. “That I didn’t deserve to be your friend because I’m fat and not beautiful.” You couldn’t help your voice cracking at the end, and as you closed your eyes, tears fell to your face.

For a few seconds, Keanu was silent, and you felt his body going tense. He turned his face away from you, and clearly not giving a damn if anybody heard him, he cursed.

“FUCK!” he nearly roared, and the sudden rise of his voice made you jump. Keanu quickly turned back to you and kissed your hair again.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like shouting, it just…” he shook his head, clearly irritated, and wanting to curse more, but he composed himself, and just took a deep, deep breath.

“Not beautiful. Fuck that. Like looks are all that matters.” he murmured, and you sniffed quitely. Keanu lifted your face to look at you better, and the warmth of his hand felt comforting.

“You deserve to be my friend because you’re a wonderful human being, you hear me? Size or looks doesn’t matter to me, you know this, Y/N. So don’t never ever doupt that, ok?” he spoke, and you nodded your head a few times.

“Fuck those fucking haters. Let them hate. Just make sure they spell your name right.” Keanu grinned, and that made you let out a silent giggle.

“Yes! A giggle!” Keanu clapped his hands together once, and shifted his body a bit, getting better eyecontant with you.

“Now, let’s think of a way to get more of those adorable giggles out of you, and maybe even perhaps a smile.” He tried to be serious, but the boyish twinkle in his brown eyes was telling more than his words, not to mention how he was again speaking with his hands. And that was already enough to make you smile. Seeing you smile, Keanu frowned and started to look around, confused, trying to find the reason for what made you smile, which first made you giggle, and once he turned his eyes back to you, looking like a confused puppy, it made you laugh out loud.

“What? What happened? What caused this?” Keanu was playing silly, but that was one of the things you loved about him so much.

“You, you freaking strawberry shortcake.” You poked his chest with your finger.

“Me? Pfff, naaah, there must be a mistake.” he waved his hands, and when you laughed again, Keanu started to smile widely, like he just won the lottery.

“Tell you what, jalapeno popper. I have a free day tomorrow too. Let me take you some place nice.” Keanu suggested, but you shook your head.

“Oh no, I have big plans of staying in my bed and bindge watch some of my favourite Youtubers, so I’m not going anywhere.” you told him, which made him raise his brow.

“Not bad, I must admit.” He was nodding, and pulled out his cellphone from his jeans pocket, starting to browse it with a sly grin on his face. It was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What are you searching for, Sans?” you asked, and he gave a look, that was ment to be boyish for sure, but to you it looked deliciously mischevious, and you felt new shivers on run down your skin.

“Just trying to find the place I’m gonna take you tonight, Papurys.” Keanu said like it was no biggie, and your eyes widened.

“What on earth makes you think that I’m gonna go anywhere tonight either, especially after I’ve just cried my eyes out?” you asked, and Keanus grin on his face got even wider.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe this?” he showed his phone screen to you. You made an audible gasp and slapped your hands on your mouth. It was none other than your favourite drag queen, having a sold out show in downtown!

“OH MY GAWD YES! Ah, but, Keanu, it’s sold out already.” you pointed out, and Keanu flipped his phone back into his pocket.

“I think I know a way or two to get us in, my lovely pinecone.” He said, trying to sound all smug, and his eyes were fixed into yours, clearly waiting for an answer. The decicion making took you perhaps 0.5 seconds.

“Let me get my face back in place and change, and I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night Y/N and Keanu went to see her favorite drag queen. Her show was exquisite, and Keanu pulled some strings so that you could spend the night clubbing with her. The amount of sequins and glitter… and the most sweetest drinks and shots, even tho Y/N loved beer, when your Queen and Keanu delivered, you drank. Y/N is hungover and saw maybe the most hottest dream about Keanu and that still lingers in her mind, when Keanu comes to save her from the depths of her hangover, and perhaps helps with the tension created by her dream.

Y/N regretted owning a head that morning. Even though all the blinders on her trailer windows were tightly shut, it was still too bright. She felt bloated, in desperate need of a cool shower… no, warm? Cool? She didn’t know. All she knew that on her both shoulders she had cackling gremlins sitting on them, poking her temples with ice picks. That were on fire. And coated with acid. Moving ever so carefully, Y/N started to edge herself towards the shower, her bed feeling too big at the moment. That, or her body felt like she was made of jello. And rocks.

After managing to take a long shower, aspirin and an antacid, Y/N did feel a bit better. Crashing her bed, wearing only her black bathrobe, she turned her laptop on. YouTube. Lot’s of YouTube. And once she would had the strength for it, food. How could taking a shower be that exhausting? Laying on her side, Y/N started to remember the dream she had last night. It wasn’t the first sex dream Y/N had had about Keanu during their friendship, and surely not the last, but hot damn - this one was absolutely the most hottest one so far. God, she could’ve sworn at times that she actually had felt his touch, his muscles, his kisses, teasing bites, his hot breath on her skin, wetness of his tongue, and the hardness and size of his… Y/N got huge shivers, and she sighed. Welp, at least she knew what she would be doing after she was done watching YouTube.

Y/N was about drift into sweet, comforting sleep, when she heard her trailer door being kicked a few times. She already could guess it was Keanu. With a grunt, she pushed herself up, sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall and opened the small ventilation window next to her head. Y/N let out a sound, that resembled more of a distressed donkey than a human, and she could hear Keanu giggle his cute trademark giggle.

“Hey, lava cake, open up! I have something you want and need!”

Oh Keanu, how right you were with your words right now, Y/N thought to herself.

“The female ogre you were trying to contact is unavailable right now.” she groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. Keanu chuckled at first, but then made a over acted sigh, and spoke with his innocent puppy -voice.

“Oh~… what a shame. I guess I’ll have to eat all this delicious Taco Bell by myself, then…”

Too bad there were no one from the Guinness World Records to witness how fast Y/N shut the ventilation window and jumped from the bed to her trailer door, opening it with a bang. And there he stood, in his black sleeveless tank top and black sweatpants, with a wide grin on his precious face, holding three paper bags full of Taco Bell.

“Crunch wrap supreme with beef and extra cheese?”

“Yup!”

“Quesadillas with chicken?”

“Yup!”

“Nachos supreme, extra salsa, no quac?”

“Yup!”

“I fucking love you.”

And with those words, Y/N backed up so Keanu could enter her trailer. Y/N climbed back to sit on the bed, and Keanu put the brown paper bags next to her, sitting on the bed as well. He was looking around, looking a tad surprised.

“I thought it would smell like old booze and death in here, but I was wrong!” he teased, while kicking off his sandals and moving further onto Y/Ns bed. Y/N was already rummaging through the first bag, searching for the beloved crunch wraps. The quesadillas she would save for later (they usually tasted better cold for some reason), like she usually would, but she was so hungry now that besides the crunch wrap, she was so ready destroy the nachos as well.

“I managed to take a shower, actually Finnish not Swedish meatball.” Y/N simply answered to his teasing, unpacking her food next to her.

“Good for you, sour patch kid.” Keanu started to go through the paper bags as well, taking out his own meal items.

Once that the bags were emptied, they made themselves comfortable and started their private mukbang, while watching Jacksepticeye’s playthrough of Undertale. Y/N had watched it way more times than she dared to admit, but Keanu hadn’t ever seen it, and he had started watching it with her couple of weeks ago. It still entertained Y/N, even though she remembered almost everything that happened, but that just meant she had more time to take quick peaks of Keanu, especially if he laughed at some of Jacks jokes or the amazing voices he gave to the game characters, or to the brilliant game itself. The two of you nearly made the film crew go mad when you started calling each others Sans and Papurys, like the skeleton brothers from the game, among the other ridiculous, often food related nicknames.

After finishing their meals, Y/N felt like she had reborn. Well, almost, but felt better nonetheless.

“Oooooh man, that hit the spot!” Y/N stretched her arms up and made a cute, almost cat -like noise, hearing Keanu yawning. Wait a minute, he was never tired or hungover after a night out! … or was he?! Y/N turned to look at Keanu with a sly look in her eyes.

“Excuse me, but was that… a yawn?” Y/N asked, and Keanu gave her a look under his brow, which to her was looking a tad too hot right now.

“I’m full of food, and I’m old - I get tired.” Keanu defended himself, and Y/N rolled her eyes at him.

“If I can’t say I’m ugly and fat, you can’t say you’re old, remember?” She crossed her arms, tilting her head. Keanu sneered softly, and murmured something like “yeah yeah I remember”, while starting to move more up on Y/Ns bed. With a relaxed sigh, Keanu fell on his back, now lying on the bed behind Y/N.

“Aw man, you have nicer bed than I do. What gives?” Y/N heard Keanu speaking hoarsely, again, getting hot shivers down her spine. She was nearly seeing flashes of her dream in her eyes even when she tried her best not to think of it!

“W-well, maybe a after-food rest could do us both good?” Luckily, like on cue, she started to yawn as well. She almost, just almost, stiffened her body when she felt Keanus arm touching her shoulder over the bathrobe lazily.

“Hey, yeah, that sounds fucking perfect. C'mere.” Keanu mumbled, trying to get her to fall back by tugging her by her bathrobe, but having nearly no power in his actions, he just made her rock slightly on her place. With a small giggle, Y/N corrected her bathrobe and lowered herself on the bed next to Keanu, but not facing him. Yeah, yeah! This could work! She couldn’t see his gorgeous face and body if she didn’t face him, so maybe she could actually take a nice nap.

“Hey, Y/N.” Oh no.

“Turn over.”

Y/N swallowed and breathed in deeply, before starting to carefully turn to face Keanu. Thank fuck his eyes were already shut! Once she was laying on her side, Keanus lips formed a relaxed grin and he wrapped his arm under her head, placing his hand around her shoulders again, pulling her closer. Keanu would soon notice if she would be too stiff, so if Keanu wanted her close, she would get close damn it! Making the best of the situation, Y/N happily scooted against Keanu, letting her head rest on his shoulder, placing her left hand over his wide chest, and maybe it would be too far, but she still placed her leg snugly between Keanus legs, their thighs making contact. When Keanu didn’t say nothing to it, he just had the cutest and most content little smile on his lips and his eyes were still shut, Y/N smiled as well.

With a deep inhale, Y/N got her lungs full of Keanus scent, which was the irresistible mix of his cologne, cigarette smoke and his own skin. Not to mention that she was so close to his hair, that she could add the scent of his shower products to the mix, and It made her feel dizzy, so she closed her eyes. Man, if she only knew how to purr like a cat, she would totally do it right now. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Y/N didn’t actually feel tired, but who the fuck would pass on an opportunity to snuggle with Keanu?

Okay, maybe it was bad after all. Y/N felt how Keanus chest rose under her hand with his steady breathing, his arm around her shoulders was keeping her against him, and his body radiated warmth. She couldn’t move her leg which was still between Keanus legs, since she would then feel his thigh muscle a bit too well. God, how painfully the lust lashed her lower abdomen. It caused her to have hot shivers, giving her goose bumps. With every inhale she got more of his scent inside her, and her dream still raging in her head, she was starting to feel ashamed, being so fucking turned on next to her beloved friend!

Calm down, bitch, calm down. Just fucking relax. You can finger yourself to oblivion once Keanu leaves. Or that’s what Y/N was trying to think, but no, her thoughts always went back to the fact, that she was snuggling with the very man her body was aching for. If she could just slide her hand a bit lower, to his abs… then maybe, her fingers could play with the cord of his sweatpants… then, then just push her fingertips under the waistband, go lower, and lower, until-

“Y/N?”

She gasped slightly and opened her eyes, lifting her head, meeting Keanus eyes watching her.

“Nnh, y-yeah?” Y/N let out a nervous laugh.

“Are you alright? You were breathing quite rapidly.” Keanu asked, sounding so innocent it made her sigh with mild frustration. Y/N pulled her leg away, bringing her hand from Keanus chest to grab on her bathrobes front, closing it better. She lowered her face, looking down to her bed. They had always been 100% honest with each other, and Y/N wasn’t gonna change that now.

“I saw a dirty dream last night, and it’s been haunting me this whole day. I think I need to jerk off.”

Instead of bolting out of her trailer like she thought he would, Keanu lifted himself to lean on his elbows and let out a teasing chuckle.

“Oooh, a dirty dream huh? About who?” he asked, and Y/N decided to just fucking roll with it. She lifted her head, her lustful gaze telling Keanu exactly who she had dreamed of.

“… Oh.” He realized, and his voice changed instantly. To a deeper, softer tone, that certainly wasn’t helping Y/Ns inner burn.

“Well then, maybe I should give you some privacy.” he continued, Y/N closing her eyes and making a slow nod. But before leaving, Keanu suddenly leaned closer to her and whispered:

“Unless… you need a helping hand?”

Y/N opened her eyes in shock, lifting her gaze to look at Keanu, who was so, so close to her. And what her eyes saw was now Keanus darkened eyes, his eyes appearing almost black, what the dimness of her trailer enhanced. Y/Ns breathing became superficial, and after blinking her eyes a couple of times, she had to lower her face.

“Keanu, I swear to god, if you’re messing with me-”

Her words fell silent when she felt Keanus hand lifting her under her chin, and for the first time in ages, Y/N had to fight not to shy away from his eyes.

“Remember when you told me, how Peter Steele from Type O Negative talked about women? What did he say?” Keanu asked, and her arousal had risen to new heights, and she had to actually think what she had told him.

“That… that all women are delicate, beautiful flowers rising from a scrapyard, who deserve to be showered with love, lust and care?” Y/N breathed, and Keanu nodded, still looking into her eyes.

“Words to live by.”

Y/N was still amazed how she was being able to think somewhat straight, and even though her body was now screaming and raging to do something, she had a concern.

“But… but what about our-”

“Friendship? Honey, we’re both reasonable adults. Or at least quite reasonable. I’m sure we have a bond strong enough that if either of us needs a good fuck, we can help each other out. And right now, Y/N…” Keanu spoke, and took her hand, placing it on his chest, starting to slowly slide it down his body, all the way to the front of his sweatpants. Feeling his hardened cock under her palm, she gasped, and Keanu pressed her hand firmly against it.

“… we could both use a good fuck.” Keanu growled, and Y/N thought she was about to faint.

Next thing Y/N realized, she was lying on her bed, Keanu almost on top of her, kissing her, her hands around his neck, and oh God damn lord, it felt like the time just halted. Y/N and Keanu just kept kissing, like it was the very first time for the both of them and they were thrilled by the heat like teenagers. The way Keanu used his lips and tongue, Y/N replied with the same passion, and she felt drunk by the sheer experience of kissing Keanu like that. His moves were warm and gentle, yet determined.

Y/N felt Keanus hands opening her bathrobe, and as soon as the robe was loosened enough, his big hands found Y/Ns full breasts, which Keanu started to massage and caress lovingly. His muscular thigh slipped between Y/Ns legs and pressed against her still robe covered crotch, making her escape from their kisses for much needed air. A purring sigh escaped her lips, feeling Keanus lips traveling down to her neck, and when she felt his teeth biting her skin lightly, she couldn’t stop a small giggle.

“Did it tickle?” Y/N felt Keanu smiling against her neck, his hands still taking very good care of her breasts, clearly enjoying how well they filled his hands.

“A little, yeah. You need to bite harder.” Y/N flashed him a sinful grin, getting a low growl as an answer.

“You like things hard, don’t you…?” Keanus tone combined with the teasing movement he made with his hips, making Y/N feel his hardness against her hips, made her hum in agreement. She pushed her fingers into his dark long hair, and with a sly grin still on her lips, tugged him a little, making Keanu hiss.

“Don’t let my soft appearance fool you.” Y/N murmured, letting her leg slowly caress Keanus thigh between her legs.

“I like you soft. You feel so good and warm against me. I just want to bury myself into you.” Keanus hot breath sent chills down her skin, and his other hand left her breasts to open her bathrobe completely. Even though Keanus hand caressing her exposed skin felt so good and amazing, Y/N couldn’t help but feel a bit self aware. By default, her free hand went down to cover her belly, and Keanu noticed it, lifting his hand to touch Y/Ns chin and cheeck.

“S-sorry, I… I can’t help it.” Y/N sighed, and Keanu moved to give her multiple gentle kisses.

“I know honey, it’s ok. If you want, we can go under your covers?” Keanu asked, and for a couple of seconds, she hesitated, but then shook her head.

“No, this will do.” she answered, and the sparkle on Keanus eyes was encouraging. He lifted himself so that he could pull his black tank top off of him, throwing it over his shoulder. The sight of his bare upper body made Y/N sigh out loud, as he came back on top of her, and her hands started to caress his soft skin and the hard muscles underneath it. She moved so she could pull her hands out of her bathrobes sleeves with Keanus help, and now she was totally naked under him. Keanus eyes wandered on her body, from head to toe and back, and Y/Ns cheeks were on fire, feeling his dark, lust filled gaze empowering her.

“You are so beautiful. Don’t ever believe what some shitheads may say. I absolutely adore you.” Keanu spoke in his velvety low voice sending shivers all over her body, and with a moan, Y/N pulled him to a fiery kiss. The anticipation between her thighs kept rising with the same pace as Keanus warm hand slid it’s way to her breasts, over her tummy and teasingly slowly, he pushed his fingers into her dripping wet folds.

“Keanuh…” Y/N whimpered against his lips, and Keanu lowered his head to kiss on her neck again, and this time, biting her skin harder than before. This time, it didn’t tickle.

“You’re so wet, Y/N… I can’t wait to fuck you…” Keanu growled deeply into her ear while pushing two fingers slowly into her, making Y/N pant and close her eyes, pushing her head against her pillow. Even with his fingers, her core continued to ache with arousal and she was desperate for more. Keanu lowered himself so he could kiss and tease her nipples, letting his tongue wet them first and then lightly blowing air, making them even harder than before, while his fingers leisurely moved in and out of her. Y/N was about to lose her mind, her fingers pushing into Keanus hair and tugging him, causing Keanu to lift his head and his eyes were nearly black in the dim lighting.

“I was thinking of eating you, Y/N… but I don’t think I have the patience.” Keanu pulled his fingers out, and it was Y/N turn to growl. She let his hair go when Keanu lifted himself on his knees, and as he licked his fingers clean of her juices, his free hand went over his hard on, still covered by his black sweatpants. Y/N bit her lower lip and rose to sit, moving so she could lay her hands on his bare chest, giving his hot skin small kisses and kitten licks, moving downwards kiss by kiss. Keanu moaned, and Y/N felt his other hand land on her upper back, caressing her skin. When she was low enough, she gave Keanu a quick look before very slowly starting to pull his sweatpants down. Realizing he didn’t have any briefs under them, Y/N gulped, and pulled the pants down, finally seeing Keanu in his full glory. _Holy fuck_.

Y/N looked up to Keanus face, just to see him sneer wolfishly, and she couldn’t help herself. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, close to his base, and closing her eyes, she took him in her mouth. Keanu gasped, and the hand that was caressing her back now grabbed a fistful of her hair tightly, as he watched her taking him in, her tongue making swirls around his tip, tasting his pre-cum.

“Oh, fuck Y/N…” Keanu moaned, which just made her even more eager, giving Keanu her best tricks. After a moment, she felt Keanu pulling her away from his cock, and licking her lips, she gave him a mischievous smile. Keanu shook his head a bit, and letting out a deep laugh, he pushed her down, to lay on her back. The kiss he gave to Y/N was so rough it made her moan, and she willingly let Keanus tongue dominate hers. He moved between her thighs, spreading them even more, and when Y/N felt his cock brush against her wetness, she whimpered against his mouth. He knew she was on the pill, so Keanu started to push himself into her, and Y/N had to break from the kiss for a desperate moan, her wrapping her legs around him. It had been a while since Y/N had any action, so Keanu felt like he was stretching her insides to the max.

Keanu was moaning all the same, his lips and hot breaths on her jaw, and when she wrapped her arms under his arms to his back, he started to move carefully. Y/N bit her jaw a bit, Keanus size was something she had to get used to even though she was so ready for him.

“Are you ok?” she heard Keanu breath, and Y/N nodded with a hum, making Keanu sigh with pleasure, as his hips got into a more steady rhythm. Oh God, this was it. She was living her fantasy. Their hands explored each others bodies, she was soft against Keanus hard body, and it all felt so right. How Keanus hips swayed against hers, she answered with her body, sharing sloppy kisses on their necks, faces and lips, it made her feel like a fucking goddess under Keanu.

After a moment of lovemaking, Y/N started to feel greedy, wanting more. She let Keanu know by scratching his back and nipping his bottom lip at the same time, making him growl and he lowered his head to bite Y/N neck, while his thrusts gained more depth and power. Y/N cursed, pulling Keanu closed with her leg, panting and moaning his name, pleading for more, harder, faster. It was like throwing a gasoline to the fire. Keanus breathing was hoarse and he slid his skillful fingers between their hips.

“Your cunt is so tight, I- _fuck_ , I can’t stop fucking you.” he growled through his gritted teeth, and Y/N let out a cry of pleasure, as Keanu was now pounding her hard, his fingers rubbing her clit, and it didn’t take long for Y/N to start whimper his name repeatedly, until her orgasm hit her, making her moan like she was in pain.  
After a few even harder thrusts, Keanu cursed and moaned her name in extacy, his hips still moving slowly, riding off his orgasm and hers.

Trying to catch her breath, Y/N had the biggest smile on her face. Not only did she just had the best sex of her life, it was with Keanu. Carefully, Keanu pulled out of her, but didn’t move anywhere otherwise, staying on top on her, her loving the weight of his body.

“Was… was I even close to your dream-Keanu?” Y/N heard Keanu ask about her dirty dream, making her giggle and unwrap her legs around him, letting him slide next to her on the bed.

“Even better, since unlike him, you’re real.” Y/N purred, and satisfied with her answer, Keanu leaned to kiss her gently.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Keanu whispered between the no-rush, gentle kisses.

“I can’t stop fucking you.” his words made Y/N blush, and lust flashed again in her core, making her purr.

“Good. I’m not planning to let you sleep in your trailer tonight.” She spoke softly, letting her hand pet Keanus beard and hair, and together, they emptied the bed from everything extra and slipped under her covers.

_**A couple of months after…** _

It was the last official promotion interview for the movie, outside the studio, Keanu held a taxi door open for Y/N and as she was inside, he followed her and gave the driver their hotels address.

“Oh God I’m glad all of this is almost over.” Y/N sigh and suppress a yawn. It had been a long day.

“No kidding. It’s always the couple of last promotion gigs that seem to last forever.” Keanu stretched his neck, and took out his phone.

“Any plans for the holiday?” he then asks, and Y/N turns her playful look to him, and her grin is almost scary.

“I’m going troll hunting.”

Her answer made Keanu cough, and he turned on his seat to face her better.

“You _what_?”

“You heard me. I’m going to Norway, to a place called Skoganvarre. There is a place where they give you a map, a compass and tell you good luck in troll hunting. I’m gonna find me a troll.” Y/N told him, and Keanu blinked his eyes a couple of times. He believed Y/N, she saw that right away, but he clearly had questions.

“When are you going?”

“Next week.”

“Can I come too?”

“Of fucking course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finishing the all promotions for their new film, Y/N and Keanu shake off the dusts of Hollywood and travel to Skoganvarre, northern Norway. This is the first day of their hike to their ultimate destination in the fjords. Let the troll hunting begin.

When Y/N got off the SUV she was amazed. The scenery all the way from Bardufoss airport near Olsborg Moen had already been absolutely breathtaking, but seeing the openness, the air, the mountains, the fjelds, the fjords at Skoganvarre… it was absolutely breathtaking. The pureness and the amount of oxygen richness of the air almost seemed to made her lungs hurt, or that’s what she thought. She turned her eyes to Keanu, who seemed to be as amazed as she was.

“This is fucking gorgeous.” Keanu sighed, and Y/N hummed a uh-huh in agreement.

“And we’re not yet even in the wilderness.”

The Norwegian, Sven, who picked them up from the airport had already told them much about the route they were going to take, the first day being the easiest to hike. Their journey would start just outside the holiday village they arrived in, and the first hut in the wilderness would just be a mere three hours hike away. Y/N had a HUGE camping backpack, just like Keanu, but when you were on the flight to Norway, it was made clear that she was better prepared. After all, Y/N and her grandpa used to go camping in the woods as often as she had wanted, and he teached her a lot about nature and the weather, being an old hunter and an a woodsman and all. Her grandpa could’ve lived in the woods without any modern day luxieries and been totally happy. It was her turn to put that side of the family to use!

Luckily for them, the weather was just perfect for hiking. It was the end of August, so it wasn’t hot nor cold, the temperature being at +15 Celsius (59 F). It didn’t rain, so they were in no hurry, stopping to take pictures of the awesome scenery and checking the map they’ve been given, just to make sure they’ve been hiking to the right direction.

After nearly 4 hours of slow, no-rush hiking with many breaks, they reached their camping site. They had a cabin, a small shed and an outhouse as a toilet. Just as rural as Y/N had wanted.

“YAAAAAS WE’RE HERE!” Y/N announced when she opened the door to the one floor cabin, and Y/N looked around. While she was promised a rural, stripped down and the most down to earth experience, she was slightly disapointed. Apparently the agency who made these adventures had heard whom were coming to their troll hunting trail, and the cabin was way more nicer than Y/N had expected. The wooden bed which had room for at least six people, so called “sisters bed” had, first of all, an actual mattress for two, when she was prepared to sleep on a hay bed with her sleeping bag.

She dropped her backpack and checked the other room. It was the sauna like the brochure had promised, but the pieces of firewood were already there. It made her sigh, and she closed the door. Okay, maybe it was _shitty_ enough. After all the Hollywood glamour and the interviews and the promoting of the new film, this was exactly what she needed. And better yet, Keanu was with her. He was checking out the equipment of the open kitchen they had and seemed to be more than fine with it.

“So.” Keanu clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, the plan WAS, for example, to cut some firewood, but I just checked the sauna, and they were already there. After OR before the sauna, dinner and then… what ever we want.” Y/N answered, and sat down on the bed, opening her backpack. Her arm went shoulder deep into it, the sight making Keanu chuckle, and she pulled out not one, but FIVE small books about Norway, camping, edible Scandinavian forest plants, berries, mushrooms, veggies (and roots) and first aid. Keanu stepped by the bed and sat down, taking the one of the small books covering the basic camping and forest survival tips to his hands. The book looked ridiculously tiny in his large hands.

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Y/N heard the overflowing cuteness in Keanus voice, which made her smile and nod franticly.

“You bet'cha! I mean, I knew we’re gonna have a longer hike tomorrow to reach our last destination, so I came prepared. I only thought it was reasonable.” Y/N shrugged lightly, and Keanu started to flip through the book with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey, Y/N.” she lifted her eyes to Keanu. He was smiling in the most melting of ways, his eyes radiating warmth.

“Thank you for taking me with you. I’ve already loved every second of this.”

Y/N couldn’t help but smiling even wider, and she attacked to hug Keanu, who easily grabbed her to his arms, hugging her back. 

“You coming with me just made my adventure even better, my onion ring.” Y/N smiled, and hearing his pet name made Keanu chuckle.

After the two of them had deepened their friendship to… well, being best friends with benefits, Keanu had started to kiss and hold her close to him almost every chance he got, not caring who would see it, film crew or not. And Y/N was loving every second of it. Being in his arms, Keanu leaned so close that their lips almost touched, and the teasing went on for a good while, both of them being curious who would give in first. Y/N tried to lick Keanu, the tip of her tongue barely touching his lips, but it was enough to make him let out a shivering sigh. He grabbed a fistful of her black hair and kissed her deeply, his tongue slithering into her mouth as soon as it had a chance. Their kisses were hot, demanding and pleading, and Y/N broke away from Keanu for air, his hands pulling the zipper of her jacket open, his lips and teeth finding her neck.

“K-keanu… I- I want to…” Y/N tried to push through a ONE full sentence, but everything that Keanu did to her seemed to disable her ability to speak.

“What, baby? What do you want?” Keanus breath has so hot against her skin, and his words made her whimper, feeling Keanus large hands on her breasts, over her t-shirt, and they felt so god damn amazing.

“The… t-the sauna… I w-want to wash your back… among other parts.” Y/Ns breathing was superficial, and the next thing she knew, she was laying on her back on the bed, Keanu moving on top of her, his kisses growing more and more passionate every moment. She was so ready to be fucked despite her own words wanting to have a sauna first. She wanted Keanu way more. When Y/N touched Keanu’s trousers, he nipped her lower lip and pushed himself off the bed completely, flashing her a teasing grin.

“I’ll go and lit up the stove, my marshmallow.” winking his eye, he walked to the sauna, away from her, leaving her feeling REALLY hot and REALLY bothered. Y/N grabbed a pillow and pushed it against her face, screaming into it with full force of her lungs. She even heard Keanu giggling by himself in the sauna. That motherfucking pussy tease!

“You’ll pay for that!” Y/N shouted, and she heard how Keanu added chopped firewood in to the stove, chuckling deep.

“I know.”

When Keanu returned, Y/N threw him with a pillow and it kinda made them have a semi-pillow fight, her winning it. Kinda. It could’ve easily led to some things hotter, but Y/N had other plans.

“Okay, SO.” once again, Y/Ns arm dived deep into her backpack. When it came out, she had packet of beef jerky and a can of creamy spinach soup. “You wanna share this with me?” She asked, and it was Keanus turn to reach his hand into his large backpack as well. He pulled out a can of beef goulash.

“Awww, you actually listened to me when I told you to bring some easy, canned food!” Y/N smiled widely, and Keanu nodded.

“Of course! I mean, before this trip you gave me like, what, a dozen links to a different websites? Of course I took notes.” Keanus grinned, and her giggling, they started to prepare and heat up their canned dinners with pots and a camping cooker from the kitchen.

During the time they ate, Keanu made sure that the sauna was warming up. Since the cabin didn’t have running water, Keanu had taken couple of buckets of water into the sauna when lighting it, so that the water would warm up even a slight bit by the time the sauna was ready. They ate on the bed, both reading the books they had brought with them, the only sounds in the cabin being their spoons against the pots (yes, they ate straight from the cute, small pots) and the distant crackling of the burning wood from the sauna stove. The silence was comfortable, and the thought that they were totally secluded in the middle of northern Norway wilderness made it even more perfect.

The sauna started to be ready, and Y/N offered to hand wash their pots and spoons quickly, following Keanu to the small changing room before the actual sauna. They undressed and Y/N couldn’t be more excited, she loved saunas and it had been way too long since she last had the pleasure to enjoy the relaxing and purifying experience. She climbed on the highest bench, and even though there wasn’t much room, she laid herself down on her back, letting out a long sigh, trying to sound overly cute and almost cartoonish. When it made Keanu chuckle, she grinned victoriously and made room for him, Keanu joining her company.

There was not enough room for Keanu to lay down, and he even had to sit a bit lower on the bench, the ceiling being a bit lower than usual. The sight made Y/N giggle, as she set her head down against Keanu’s thigh.

“I see that they don’t have tall people in northern Norway.” Keanu said with a tone that made Y/N giggle again.

“Or they do, they just don’t use the sauna.” Y/N added, making Keanu grunt. She had lifted her legs against the wooden wall, and she closed her eyes. The stove made a sizzle when Keanu threw some water on the burning hot rocks, and the warm, moist air came down on them like a comforting blanket. This time, both of them let out a content sigh, feeling the warmth relaxing their bodies and the tension from their hike almost seemed to melt away the longer they bathed. Keanus fingers played with Y/Ns hair strands lazily, and Y/N inhaled the scent of the sauna inside her. It was earthy, with hints of tar, smoke, peat and even honey.

“You said you had washcloths with you?” Keanu murmured after a while, and Y/N opened her eyes a bit, looking at him with hooded eyes. His eyes were closed too, and he looked so relaxed. Y/N hummed as an answer.

“I still want to wash your back.” you continued, and Keanu slightly opened his eyes as well, looking down on her. His eyes were so gentle, appearing black in the dimly lit room, and Y/N had to let out a silent sigh of fondness. His fingers moved from her hair to her jawline, and he ran his fingertips just barely touching her skin all the way to her lips, his thumb brushing over them. The tip of Y/Ns tongue tried to lick it, but Keanu moved his hand away.

“Oh no, I did some research as well, and sauna is a sacred place in the Scandinavia. No sex allowed.” Keanu was obviously teasing, but the sad thing was that he was right. And you actually wanted to respect that sacredness. Kinda.

“Licking your fingers isn’t sex.” Y/N tried to sound innocent, making Keanu tilt his head to the side, his dark hair covering his other eye. She noticed Keanu squint his eye ever so slightly, and he brought his hand back to her face, pushing his thumb against her lips. Lust flashing her core, Y/N did a couple kitten licks before sucking Keanus thumb between her lips and into her velvety mouth. Keanu let out a deep whisper of a moan, and slowly moved his thumb back and forward, feeling her tongue doing the same kind of magic tricks she always did to his cock.

After letting Y/N continue her teasing a while, Keanu slowly pulled his thumb away, and that same hand started to travel lower on Y/Ns body, making her breathing superficial as she waited to feel his fingers where she most needed them. His touch was so light she barely felt him, but it was still enough to wet his fingertips, making Keanu hiss.

“You’re always so fucking wet for me, Y/N…” Keanu spoke with his low, hoarse voice that Y/N had learned to know as his tone when he was aroused. Pushing his finger better into her wet folds, Y/N gasped and closed her eyes, feeling how gently Keanu touched her, as if marveling how wet she already was. But suddenly, his fingers were gone, and Y/N opened her eyes, just to see Keanu licking his fingers clean with a teasing grin.

“Don’t you dare…” Y/N shook her head, making Keanus grin grow even wider.

“Get the washcloths.”

Sounding nearly like an annoyed cat, Y/N climbed down the sauna benches and before stepping out of the sauna, flipped her middle finger to Keanu, making him laugh. That was the second time today he had pussy teased her!

Y/N returning with the washcloths, Keanu had moved to the middle bench where the two big water buckets full of semi-warm were waiting for the to bathe, with ladles. As Keanu tried to take one of the washcloths, YN/ pulled it out of his reach.

“Being such a pussy tease, you owe me at least a kiss at this point.” Y/N pouted her lips. Keanu let out a soft laugh and gestured her closer. He seated her in front of him, and pushing his hand under the hair on her neck, he planted several slow, sensual kisses on her lips, and Y/N felt like she could melt.

“Is my little darling kitten still mad at me?” Keanu murmured against her lips, kissing her again, and between the next kiss, Y/N mew’d in an over cute way, telling him he was off the hook. For now.

Pulling away and wetting the washcloths, Y/N felt that the water wasn’t really that warm. Not cold, but maybe like lukewarm at best. Oh well, she had wanted a rural experience! Picking up a ladle full of water, she carefully poured it over her heard, the coolness of the water making her squeak!

“C'mon, it can’t be that cold?” Keanu smirked, and Y/N threw the other fully wet washcloth at him, hitting him in the chest with it, the cloth making a wet “splopfh” sound. They both looked the cloth that had stuck into his chest, and when their eyes met, they bursted laughing out loud. It was a blessing they both shared their weird sense of humor. After that they actually managed to bathe, Y/N had brought with her a bar of soap for hair and body, made from natural ingredients that wouldn’t harm the nature and would break down in the nature as well. And finally, Y/N got to wash Keanus back.

She used the time to admire his muscles, them being such a huge turn on to her, and when Keanu wanted to was her back, it made her blush. Y/N turned around, and Keanu leaned closer so he could wet the washcloth again, and started to wash her back with easygoing movements, having no rush, making it feel like a relaxing massage. It felt so good to her that she now felt so much better being totally naked with Keanu, he had made it very clear that she didn’t have to shame her body around him. With his words and his actions. Y/N purred, Keanus touch feeling so good, and she closed her eyes, enjoying to the fullest.

When Keanus hand with the washcloth started to travel to her front, and she felt his other hand sliding under her breasts as well, Y/N opened her eyes and slightly turned her head to the side. Keanu pulled her more closer to him, and she could feel his chest against her back. The washcloth went over her breasts and chest with the same easiness as it was on her back, and Keanu lowered his head so that she could feel his hot breath by her ear. Suddenly, there was no washcloth. Only his hands.

Y/N watched down as his large hands cupped her full breasts, and it looked so damn sexy. If she liked one part of her body, it was her boobs and seeing Keanus hands fondling them lovingly and playing with her nipples made her whimper. She continued to watch as Keanus right hand slided down all the way between her thighs and this time, he wasn’t playing. His thumb brushing over her clit as his long index and middle finger stroked her slit, teasing her entrance. Y/N leaned her head back against Keanus shoulder, exposing her neck to his hot lips and tongue, his left hand still caressing her breasts. She felt her whole body shiver, when Keanu slowly pushed his fingers inside her, Keanu moaning deep against her neck. He started to move and curl his fingers just right, he had learnd her weak spots so well at this rate, she would come undone in an instant.

Feeling her orgasm approaching, Keanu slowed his movements before pulling his fingers out, and using his left hand, turned Y/Ns head so he could kiss her passionately.

“Go to bed, I want you to come on my tongue. I’ll secure the stove.” He didn’t need to tell her twice.

On the bed in the main room, it was Y/Ns chance to catch a breath and actually dry her hair a bit on her towel, and Keanu soon followed, doing the same. She threw the towel on the floor and Keanu leaned to kiss her again, and their tongues met instantly. After a few breathtaking kisses, Keanu pushed her on her back, climbing on to the bed as well, the bed creaking under his weight. As soon as Y/N felt Keanus tongue and fingers back in her wetness, she was flown back to heaven. His mouth on her clit, his fingers fucking her now faster, she came within moments.

“Good little kitten.” Keanu purred, and wiped his mouth and beard on the towel beside them, before crawling over Y/N and between her legs. Feeling Keanu push his girth into her sensitive flesh made Y/N moan, and every time she was impressed by his size. They wrapped their hands around each others bodies, and Keanu started to sway his hips against hers. Few water droplets fell on Y/Ns skin from Keanus hair, making her smile, as they looked into each others eyes. Their eyes were clouded with lust, but also with warmness, affection… and maybe something more?

Flashing her a playful grin, Keanu grabbed her tight and with a simple movement, he had rolled on his back, Y/N now being on top of him, giggling and blushing, her damp, long hair being a wild mess, just like Keanus. She started to fasten her movements, moving her hips with more want, and Keanu bit his lower lip, his dark gaze licking her breasts and face. Y/N whipped her head, so that all of her hair hit her back and were off her face, and Keanu lifted his hand to caress her face, but to also bring her his thumb again.

“Suck.” Keanu growled, and she did. With his free and Keanu grabbed her hip and started to thrust hard up and into her, making her whimper while still sucking on his thumb. Her pleasure was starting to slowly build up again, whimpers making it impossible to suck Keanus thumb any longer, so he moved his hands to grab on her breasts which bounced in the fast rhythm of his thrusts. Y/N leaned forward, supporting herself with her hands on the bed both sides of Keanu, giving him a better angle to fuck her even harder. Whining his name, Y/N brought her right hands fingers between their hips and rubbed her clit, Keanus hoarse moans of pleasure adding hers.

When she came again, crying out Keanus name, Keanu freed her breasts and grabbed her butt cheeks so tightly it made her bite her teeth. After a few almost violent thrusts, Keanu reached his high, panting and moaning her name. Y/N moved carefully, her thighs shivering as Keanu pulled out, and she collapsed next to him on the bed. Like always after their sex, she had the biggest and most satisfied smile on her face, and she turned her glowing eyes on Keanu, who had his eyes closed, and also a big, satisfied grin on his face.

After a quick clean up, Keanu made sure the stove was ok and left the sauna door open, so that the remaining warmth would travel further into the main room. Under covers, Y/N laid next to Keanu, her head against his chest, his strong arm around her shoulders and reading a book in the light of a small, handy reading light one could attach to the book. Listening to his calm breathing, Y/N felt how the warmth of the blanket, the bed and Keanu started to lull her to sleep. When Keanu noticed her breathing change, he smiled fondly and placed a feather light kiss into her almost fully dried hair, whispering:

“Sweet dreams, my troll hunter.”


End file.
